Esos ojos, esos ojos
by Noham
Summary: Por el cuarto aniversario como autora de fanfictions de nuestra querida Randuril, les traigo una obra escrita en su honor. Porque en ella encontré esos ojos.
Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko «yo amo el dinero» Takahashi.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:_

.

 _Un relato en homenaje a los cuatro años de fanficker de nuestra querida Randuril._

.

.

.

 **Esos ojos, esos ojos**

.

.

.

La encontró sentada en una tubería de concreto en un terreno baldío cerca de la escuela, y tuvo miedo de acercarse. Estaba con el rostro inclinado, las manos cruzadas sobre las piernas juntas y extendidas con el vestido arrugado y aplastado entre ellas, apoyando los talones en el suelo. La brisa y la tierra habían dejado marcas de suciedad en el rostro palidecido, todavía húmedo. Ella lo descubrió espiando cuando alzó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hinchados.

Entonces él se disculpó, rápido se disculpó dos veces.

Ella bajó el rostro. No dijo nada en respuesta.

Molesto, impaciente, más asustado que nervioso, imaginó que ella no volvería a hablarle en la vida, o por lo menos hasta la cena. Tenía tanto miedo que quiso salir corriendo de allí, escapando del único rival al que temía.

Pero era un Saotome; un arrogante, terco, egocéntrico e idiota muchacho que no podía tolerar la idea de perder ante nadie.

Con las manos en los bolsillos se acercó. Dobló el cuerpo buscando sus ojos. Ella lo evitó girando la cabeza. La buscó de nuevo. De nuevo lo evitó girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Volvió a hacerlo y ella lo evitó una vez más.

Siguieron así un rato. Las razones se perdieron, el malentendido fue olvidado, las quejas del orgullo exigiendo compensación se diluyeron en un mar de chispas que brotaron de sus miradas.

Un gesto de travesura se dibujó en los labios del joven. Hastiada la niña infló las mejillas. Ella escapaba y él la seguía, ella murmuraba y él respondía con sonrisas. Ella enmudecía y él la llamaba por su nombre. Ella chasqueó el paladar y él más se burló alargando cada vocal con sorna.

Cansada de tanta falta de madurez lo empujó para ponerse de pie, pero él se quejó e indignado volvió sobre ella.

El distante gritar de un vendedor callejero se confundió con la bocina de un conductor indignado por el tráfico. Una anciana sacudió el mantel en el jardín y dos de sus gatos aparecieron entre sus piernas exigiendo alimento. Ryoga Hibiki seguía llamándola con la esperanza de encontrarla antes que su odiado rival, por supuesto que corriendo en la dirección opuesta y su voz se perdió en la brisa que agitó a los árboles.

Ella contuvo la respiración. Sus manos apenas la sostuvieron sobre el duro asiento, inclinada hacia atrás, con el cuerpo de ese muchacho encima y ambas manos, pequeñas y fuertes, que tantas veces lucharon lastimadas gritando lo que la boca era incapaz de confesar, apoyadas en el concreto a los costados rozando las sinuosas caderas. Y sus rostros enfrentados, sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos había planeado aquello.

Pero nada sucedió, pasaron los minutos y todas las esperanzas de la chiquilla desaparecieron al calmarse los latidos de su corazón. ¿Cuántas veces ya, cuantos accidentes que terminaron en nada? ¿Podía esperar algo diferente de ese miedoso?

—Ya sé que jamás querrías besar a una chica tan fea como yo, no te molestes en repetírmelo.

No quería ver su cara otra vez y lo empujó más fuerte. No quería ver de nuevo esos ojos debatiéndose, tan indecisos. Ya no era una cría, ya no deseaba salir lastimada cada vez que su cabeza se burlaba de lo iluso que era su corazón.

 _Jamás iba a suceder_.

Ella se levantó y dio unos pasos, cuando él la retuvo. Se quejó, ese bruto la agarró con tal fuerza que lastimo su muñeca. Giró desconcertada, ¿qué se estaba imaginando ese tonto? Levantó la otra mano lista para abofetearlo.

Y vio sus ojos, esos ojos… _esos ojos_.

Los ojos que castigaron a Kuno.

Los ojos que superaron a Ryoga.

Los ojos que agradecieron a Shinnosuke.

Los ojos que vencieron a Happosai.

Los ojos que amenazaron a Herb.

Los ojos que asesinaron a un inmortal Safrón.

Esos ojos que ahora a ella la hicieron temer lo que antes tanto deseó. Tan cercas, que los mechones rojos se cruzaron entre ellos, y recién recordó lo obvio, entrando en pánico.

—¡No, Ranma, ahora eres una…!

La brisa sopló más fuerte. Una bandada agitó las alas en un violento coro hasta que sus sombras se perdieron entre las nubes. Las siluetas de sus rostros se alejaron, primero un poco, luego otro poco, hasta apartarse del todo. La pequeña pelirroja se adelantó hundiendo las manos hasta el fondo de los abultados bolsillos.

—Vamos, Akane, que llegaremos tarde para cenar —reclamó, evitándola, con voz quebrada que ahogó todo intento por mostrar seguridad.

Akane se quedó quieta, con la mano empuñada sobre sus labios. Entonces giró hacia él, y en su rostro estaban todos los colores del atardecer.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

* * *

.

Esta pequeña obra está dedicada, tal como decía en un principio, a nuestra querida Randuril. Hace cuatro años que ella entró en el mundo del fanfiction regalándonos algunas de las más grandes, interesantes y originales obras en el fandom. Desde su ya legendario «Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria» (que más de un desvelo me ocasionó), pasando por su intenso «Efecto mariposa» o la única «Sinalefa». Audaz, de las pocas autoras honestas, de ideas siempre imitadas y en ocasiones criticadas por su agudeza. Para ti, mi querida esposa, mi autora favorita, colega, socia, a la que apoyé, apoyo y seguiré apoyando aquí y en tu carrera como autora profesional siguiendo tus más interesantes obras originales, es esta humilde obra.


End file.
